Naruto Reloaded: Usagi Style
by cherrylprincess
Summary: UsagiSerenitySailorCosmos n others must go to Konoha to help the Hokage n their old friend Naruto,against a new enemy!Read as relationships n developd n new friends are made!With powers at their fullest the senshi and Naruto battle on 4 a bright future!
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna-san!!! Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR NARUTO!!! I OWN THE STORY PLOT AND OTHER MADE-UP CHARACTERS IF ANY….

I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING MAMORU PAIRINGS IN HERE SO I'M SORRY IF

U DO…

PS, I ALSO CHANGED THE AGES OF GENIN, THEY ARE NO 16-17 YEARS OLD INSTEAD OF 12-13.

**Naruto Reloaded: Usagi Style**

Prologue

"The nine-tailed fox that once terrorised Konoha is no more, but terror is once again approaching. Only the Moon clan and Naruto, the depised container of the nine-tailed fox, and his friends can help. The Moon clan must prepare things in order to help Konoha. Princess Serenity and her Inners, prepare yourselves to go into Konoha to help your old friend Naruto, who is the container of the Kyubi. Your powers will help them greatly. The Outers will join you from soon but you all should start training without them anyway. You can now also use your powers without transforming and Serenity, you as the future Sailor Cosmos, is now granted to full use of all your senshi and your powers as well. All your senshi's attacks are at their fullest as well. Now go pack and defeat Chaos and make me proud," said Queen Selenity to her beloved daughter and her court.

"Yes mother," said Princess Serenity and left, with the Inners trailing after her.

"Oh Selene, please bless them and look after them for me," prayed Queen Selenity. She then opened her eyes and said, "Luna, Artemis, go with them and help them in their time of need and accompany them!"

"Yes, your majesty," chorused a black cat and a white cat. The crescent moons on their foreheads shone for a brief moment and then they left for the girls' rooms.

Four shadows stepped out into the light. It was Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru. Haruka, being the most protective of Princess Serenity, spoke up, "Your majesty, do you really plan on letting them go alone?"

Queen Serenity answered, "Of course, as you know Princess Serenity has wanted to visit Naruto again, and now all of your powers are at the fullest, including the talismans. Setsuna—er--Pluto will fill you all in at the right time. Not to worry, you go to them anytime after they become genin."

"Which will be when?" asked Hotaru.

"Tomorrow. I have already arranged it with the Hokage."

"NANI?????? You already arranged all this without telling us????" yelled the over-protective Haruka.

"Yep!!" said the Queen giddily while the others sweat dropped. Footsteps were heard and then the princess came into view with the inners wearing normal clothes yet looking simple and elegant at the same time.

"Mother, we're ready to go. I can't wait to see Naruto again!! It's been 2 long years without that foxy baka!!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Serenity, you will be known as Usagi, your pet name. Luna will stay with you and Artemis will stay with Mina. Now all of you sailor teleport!! Bye!!" waved the Queen.

The girls gathered and yelled, "SAILOR TELEPORT!!" and then they were off to a new adventure!

Hope you enjoyed reading this and please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna-san!!! Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR NARUTO!!! I OWN THE STORY PLOT AND OTHER MADE-UP CHARACTERS IF ANY….

I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING MAMORU PAIRINGS IN HERE SO I'M SORRY IF

U DO…

PS, I ALSO CHANGED THE AGES OF GENIN, THEY ARE NO 16-17 YEARS OLD INSTEAD OF 12-13.

And the word despised is spelt wrong in the prologue, so sorry!!

**Naruto Reloaded: Usagi Style**

Chapter One – Meeting With Hokage-sama

The girls shone intensely with their respective planet lights and disappeared from the Moon Clan's kingdom.

They reappeared in the Hokage tower in front of the Third Hokage. "Konichiwa, Princess Serenity, Princess Mars, Princess Mercury, Princess Venus, Princess Jupiter and the royal advisors Luna and Artemis," boomed the man.

"Konichiwa Hokage-sama!! Just call me Usagi, Mars is Rei, Mercury is Ami, Venus is Mina and Jupiter is Makoto!! May I call you oji-san in private since 'Hokage-sama' is too formal and even though I am a princess I don't like to be formal much so what do you say?" asked Usagi hyperly.

Before the Third Hokage could respond, Usagi was hit on the head and yelled at by Rei.

"Oi!! You shouldn't be rude to the Hokage!"

"Demo---" Usagi started to say but was interrupted by the Hokage himself.

"It's okay, Tsuki-no-hime----er----Usagi. Trouble has been brewing here in Konoha, as your mother may have told you. A ninja has used Naruto to steal the scroll of sealing from me and though we've gotten it back, the adults of this village distrust and hate him more than ever. He's become quite the trouble maker and acts quite dumber than he usually is. Since you all are more of a ninja than all the jounin, I would have loved to give you the levels of a huanin, but to remain unsuspicious you all must take the genin level to be with Naruto. Here are you fore-head protectors." The Hokage then handed out a big stack of protectors.

"Knowing you all, you would damage them quickly so I got you girls extras. You all will be staying next to Naruto's place in the new apartments. You will find Naruto at the ramen shop he loves so much with Iruka-sensei. Here's money for your stay, supplied by your mother," said the Hokage.

"Ariagatou, oji-san, we'll get going now! Ja ne!!" Usagi waved and skipped out of the room and all the way out of Hokage tower, paying no mind to the strange glances sent her way.

'She's pulled on the ultra dense bubbly act again,' sighed the inners and cats in unison and followed her trail to find Naruto.

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna-san!!! Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR NARUTO!!! I OWN THE STORY PLOT AND OTHER MADE-UP CHARACTERS IF ANY….

I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING MAMORU PAIRINGS IN HERE SO I'M SORRY IF

U DO…

PS, I ALSO CHANGED THE AGES OF GENIN, THEY ARE NO 16-17 YEARS OLD INSTEAD OF 12-13.

PPS, italics – thoughts

**Naruto Reloaded: Usagi Style**

Chapter Two – Meeting With Naruto-kun

Usagi ran like the wind, all the way around Konoha, leaving a trail of dust in her wake, causing onlookers to cough haphazardly, while the others followed her, embarrassed.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO-KKKKUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU????!!!!!!!!!" yelled Usagi. The said person, was currently enjoying a steaming bowl of miso ramen, paused in his actions.

'_Nani?! Did I just hear Usagi-chan?? Why is she back here in Konoha? Nah, it can't be true, she's been gone for four years…' _thought the blonde.

At that same moment, Usagi spotted her target, all but clad in eye hurting orange and about to take a big mouthful of his beloved ramen. She smiled evilly and snuck up behind Naruto. AND took a DEEP breath.

"OOIII!!! Naruto-kun! How can you forget and ignore dear old Usagi-chaaaannn?????????" yelled Usagi into the said person's poor ear.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Naruto and he turned around to see who the hell was bothering him when no one EVER bothered him ESPECIALLY when he was eating ramen and saw two bunned ponytails. Two VERY familiar bunned ponytails he thought he would never see again.

One thought registered in his mind. _'Usagi came back!!'_ "Usagi-chan!!!!" he shouted as well as he glomped her. "I thought I would never see you again after you returned home!! How long are you going to stay?? Where are the others?"

Usagi smiled back at him and replied seriously, "Naruto you baka!!! You're one of my greatest friends!! However an enemy of ours has approached Konoha, and we fear that our enemy may team up with one of your own village's enemies, so we have come to settle the balance." Usagi's eyes which had darkened lit up again. "Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka will be arriving within a few days. If you're looking for Rei, Ami, Mako and Mina, they'll be coming right about………………………….NOW!!"

Right on cue the girls, four girls skidded to a stop outside, panting and huffing. "Usagi-chan!! Don't _do_ that _ever_ again!! Gosh, do you know how long it took us t-------- NARUTO!!! OMG, it's been a long time!!!" yelled Minako.

"Ah, Minako-chan, it has… I've missed you guys soooooooooooo much!!" yelled Naruto as he glomped his other four friends.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'VE MISSED YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIG HUG!!!!!" yelled Ami, Mina, Rei and Mako as they glomped Usagi and Naruto again.

"Yeah well, it's late and we've got classes tomorrow. We'll pick you up, eh Naruto, and we'll go to the academy together… Oyasumi and see you in the morning!!" chirped Usagi, waving to Naruto as she dragged the others with her.

"All right!! See ya in the morning!!" yelled Naruto after her.

**Thanks for reading and pliz review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi minna-san!!! Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR NARUTO!!! I OWN THE STORY PLOT AND OTHER MADE-UP CHARACTERS IF ANY….

I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING MAMORU PAIRINGS IN HERE SO I'M SORRY IF

U DO…

PS, I ALSO CHANGED THE AGES OF GENIN, THEY ARE NO 16-17 YEARS OLD INSTEAD OF 12-13.

PPS, italics – thoughts

Naruto Reloaded: Usagi Style 

Chapter Three – New Students from the Moon Kingdom

"Oi! Naruto, let's go or we'll be late!" called Usagi as she stood outside Naruto's door the next morning.

"Hai, hai, Usagi-chan, I'm hurrying as it is! And you're early!!" replied a loud voice in mock horror as the door opened, revealing a blond haired, cerulean coloured eyed boy with whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"For one, we're gonna be early, it's my first day so don't get in trouble with Iruka-sensei, alright?!" chirped Usagi. Naruto nodded reluctantly and then both of them left for the academy.

Usagi and Naruto managed to arrive way earlier than usual, so they got a three seater desk to themselves. Soon enough, Ami, Mako, Rei and Mina filed in and got desks close to Usagi and Naruto and started chatting loudly as other students entered the room.

"Ano….ne…" a voice interrupted the best friends' chatter. They turned around to meet a pink-haired green-eyed girl and a pale blond haired blue-eyed girl.

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked Usagi. _'If I'm not mistaken, the pink-haired one is Sakura, who Naruto likes soooo much!' _she thought.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura and this is Ino. We just wanna tell you guys that this is Sasuke's usual desk, who Naruto the stupid idiot should know very well," said the pink-haired girl haughtily.

"Well hi, my name is Tsukino Usagi, and my friends here are Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako," usagi gestured to the girls crowded behind her all of a sudden. "We're new here and Naruto is one of my best friends who is like my brother. I don't particularly care whose desk this is, it's a free country! If this Sasuke has a problem with it, then he'd better get over himself!! Obviously, you're fangirls anyway, so are you the ones who want to sit here instead?" asked Usagi sweetly, lacing her voice with a little venom that was aimed at whoever had the nerve to put down her friends.

At that moment Sasuke walked into the room and stode to his usual seat. He was a-taken back to find that Naruto and this beautiful girl he didn't know was sitting at his desk surrounded by hid fangirls and some others he also didn't know, but hid any emotion on his face.

"What's going on here?" he said in his cool collected way.

"Sasuke-kun!!" squealed Sakura, Ino and his other fangirls.

"So you're Sasuke," said Usagi. Sasuke turned towards a beautiful blond girl with cerulean eyes and an odango hairstyle. "Hi, I'm Usagi, Naruto's best friend and this is Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako. These girls seem to think you'll have a problem with me and Naruto sitting here, so do you have a problem?"

"An…" was his reply.

"Ano, what kind of reply is that?!" demanded Naruto and Usagi.

"No," said Sasuke.

"There! See girls? It's a free country! Now shoo, cause the sensei is here. Chatz later Ami, Mako, Rei, Mina!!" said Usagi.

"Later, Odango Atama!!" said Rei.

"REI!!!!!" came the normal ear-piercing shrieks followed by Rei's laughter.

Iruka-sensei announced, "Settle down, class. As you can see we have some new students here today from the Moon Kingdom." Whispers erupted at this and even Sasuke looked mildly interested. "Yes, they are from the moon kingdom and no you will not badger them about where they are from. Please stand up, Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako," said Iruka.

Five amazingly beautiful girls stood up gracefully and waved and sat back down as if nothing happened. The others except Naruto and Sasuke stared at the girls who were chatting continuously with each other.

'So she's new? No wonder I didn't recognize her and her friends… Moon Kingdom, eh? Last time anyone came here was like years ago, and the civilians were very skilled ninjas and it was heard that some people even have special powers… Hmm….Interesting…' thought Sasuke to himself.

**Thanks for reading and please review…. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi minna-san!!! Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR NARUTO!!! I OWN THE STORY PLOT AND OTHER MADE-UP CHARACTERS IF ANY….

I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING MAMORU PAIRINGS IN HERE SO I'M SORRY IF

U DO…

PS, I ALSO CHANGED THE AGES OF GENIN, THEY ARE NO 16-17 YEARS OLD INSTEAD OF 12-13.

PPS, italics – thoughts

PPPS, THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

**Naruto Reloaded: Usagi Style**

**Chapter Four – Genin Teams**

Iruka-sensei interrupted the class saying, "Since you are all genin now, we---"

"NANI??! Usagi-chan,you and Rei, Ami, Mako and Mina were already genin??" yelled Naruto.

"Eh, hehehe, we wanted to surprise you, Naruto," laughed Ami and they all reached into their pockets and brought out a big stack of forehead projectors. Everyone stared incredulously.

"How come you have so much?!" cried Iruka.

"We're constantly tearing ours so we keep spares," said Ami sheepishly.

"Oh okay, now I'm going to pair all of you into teams. Team 1 will be…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Team 7 will be Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Team 8 will be Shino, Kiba and Hinata, and Team 9 will be Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. The new nins from the Moon Kingdom will join some teams. Usagi and Minako will join Team 7, Rei and Makoto will join Team 9 and Ami will join Team 8. Now all of you go for lunch and come back in time to meet your Jounin instructors, class dismissed!" said Iruka.

'WE'RE STUCK WITH FANGIRLS???!!' screamed Rei, Mina, Mako and Usagi.

The students trudged out of the room dejectedly, until there was only Team 7 left. "Sakura-chan, do you want to have lunch with me and Usagi?" asked Naruto.

"Hell no!! Naruto, you're a loser who doesn't care about rules and no one is there to control you because you live alone and not to mention a dead last and useless in everything, and Sasuke-kun is way better that you," Sakura made googley at Sasuke, who was in turn disgusted with her arrogance.

"You don't know how it feels, to be alone. Sakura, you have had family since the day you were born, so you don't understand the loneliness of not having a family," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, you don't know how it feels to have friends that disregard your feelings, not respecting your secrets, and how not to have someone cheer you up when you need them," growled Mina.

"Whatever! Gomen, Sasuke-kun about the no family thing. But Naruto is still dumb and useless in my opinion, and frankly, I don't care---" Sakura growled, only to be interrupted by Usagi whose anger had reached breaking point.

"Whot are you calling dumb, you pink headed bimbo!! Naruto has been through more than you think to be this way, so why don't you shut up and leave us alone if you don't want to have lunch with us then?"

Naruto was surprised. Usagi was…….. EXTREMELY pissed off. He had never seen her so pissed since the time the villagers tried to beat him up and kill him. Mina was wisely dragging Sasuke and Naruto FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY from the angry moon princess.

"Pink headed bimbo? You called me a pink headed bimbo? Why you blonde bitch!!" growled Sakura.

"Who else is pink headed here? Listen, if you ever put down Naruto like that again and insult him, you WILL. REGRET. IT. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" snarled Usagi.

"And what if I don't?" sneered Sakura, but failed to not feel the killing intent coming from Usagi, which knocked the sneer into a fear filled eyes and trembling lips.

Usagi disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura with a kunai against her throat. Sasuke arched a brow. 'Hmmm…. I didn't even sense her movement….' He frowned.

"You might not live to know," smirked Usagi. (SHE SMIRKED!!! Hahaha, in this story, she's a dangerous person to make angry!! Hehe!! Naruto and Mina yells, "LOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG LLLIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE UUSSSSSAAAAAAGGGGIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" And back to the story, read on!!)

Sakura gulped audibly. "Usagi-chaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!! Leave her alone, she's not worth it," said Mina.

"Yeah, it's alright Usagi-chan, I'm used to these kinds of things," said Naruto.

"Well you shouldn't even be exposed to these kinds of things!!" snapped Usagi. She put away the kunai in a single fluid movement, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming down.

She opened her eyes again, and smiled a smile so brilliant and cheerful, it was hard to believe that she was angry just a minute ago. She said, "Alright then, minna, let's go eat!! Sasuke, do you want to go to?"

"Hn…"

Usagi took this as a yes and shouted, "YAY!!! LET'S GO!!"

"WAIT!!" said Sakura. The others turned and looked at her. "Do you think I can come too?" she asked in a small voice.

"SURE!!" yelled Usagi. "Ha! Naruto, Mina, race you to Ichiraku's (sp?)!!" Usagi ran out the door.

Sakura sweatdropped. 'This is the girl who nearly killed me??' her inner self yelled in disbelief.

Sasuke just 'hnned' and followed the three blondes out the door.

A certain jounin watched the entire spectacle through a crystal ball. "Hokage-sama, is this the team that I will be taking on?"

"Ah yes, Kakashi, it is… Naruto is finally reunited with his old friends, and the oncoming dangers approaching Konoho have yet to come," said Sarutobi gravely.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and pliz review:P**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi minna-san!!! Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR NARUTO!!! I OWN THE STORY PLOT AND OTHER MADE-UP CHARACTERS IF ANY….

I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING MAMORU PAIRINGS IN HERE SO I'M SORRY IF

U DO…

PS, I ALSO CHANGED THE AGES OF GENIN, THEY ARE NO 16-17 YEARS OLD INSTEAD OF 12-13.

PPS, italics – thoughts

**Naruto Reloaded: Usagi Style**

Chapter Five – Who/He Is Our Sensei??!

HOURS after their lunch, Team 7 were still inside their classroom, waiting for their jounin instructor. The other teams had already left and they had long lost their patience. The normally impassive Uchiha Sasuke had a twitch on his head. Yes, a twitch!! Naruto got fed up and decided to pull a prank as punishment for being late. Sakura protested against Narutos prank but everyone could tell she was yelling out for joy inside. 'CHA!! Take that for being late!!' yelled Inner Sakura. Usagi and Mina were just chatting about random things like clothes, boys, yadayadaya……. A few minutes later, they both stopped in their actions and their eyes swiveled to the door.

"He's here," they said. Sasuke smirked as Naruto hurried away from the door after putting a duster on it. 'As if a **jounin **would fall for a trick like _that_!!' he thought.

The door slid open and as a foot stepped in, the duster fell in sloooooooooowwwwwwwwww motion……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… and landed on a silvery white haired person.

'He _fell_ for it? I'm not impressed…" thought Sasuke to himself.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" yelled Naruto, Sakura, Usagi and Mina in unison as the jounin rubbed his head.

The jounin said, "Ah, what can I say? My first impression is………………………………….that I don't like you guys…" And everyone sweat-dropped, excluding Sasuke who had a twitch on his forehead, and fell on the floor anime style.

Usagi and Mina got up, took a good look at their new sensei, and smirked.

Kakashi, who recognized them now thought, 'Oh shit, they're back!! Why couldn't I recognize them when I was with Hokage-sama?!!'

"Hi, ero-aniki, long time no see!!" yelled Mina and Usa.

'I'm in big trouble now! So much for my cool image...' Kakashi gulped. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." And he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

**5 minutes later………………………….**

"Alright, we'll start by introducing ourselves, our interests, likes, dislikes, dreams and whatnot. Let's start with you, meatball head," said the jounin who looked like he'd be anywhere than there with them.

"Who are YOU calling meatball head, you perverted aniki!!" yelled Usagi in outrage.

"USAGI!!" hissed Mina while Sakura told the jounin to introduce himself first.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like reading the Icha Icha Paradise series, my interests, dreams and dislikes are none of your business, now carry on mea—"

"Don't call me that, you HENTAI!!" yelled Usagi. The others sweat-dropped.

"Eh, hehehe, sorry about that… My name is Tsukino Usagi, I don't like to fight but I would say my skills are alright… I like being with my friends, making friends and having fun, I dislike perverts, putting people down, and loath the people who step on others like doormats and treat them like crap. My dream is to bring peace and love back into this world where everything is almost corrupted. That's about it, I guess," said Usagi.

'She's still very neutral,' Kakashi thought.

"Next, the look-a-like of the—" Kakashi was just about to say IT when said person shot him a glare that could freeze hell thousand times over. "erm… Usagi."

"Oh hi, I'm Aino Minako and I like to defend my friends, dislike people who threaten my friends' well-being, and my dream is to see all my friends settle down with their boyfriends, who I will pair them with, of course, oh ho ho ho…" laughed Minako insanely while Usagi and Naruto paled considerably and sweat-dropped.

"Ano… Minako-chan?" asked Usagi tentatively.

'Still the same match-maker from back then, I see,' sighed Kakashi.

"Nani?" said Mina dreamily, as she was still in her wonderful dream of all her friends bowing down to her in thanks for their wonderful lovelife, chanting "All hail Minako, goddess of love………………………………………."

Usagi sighed exasperatedly. She looked at Naruto and he looked at her. They nodded and began to advance on Minako, while Kakashi, Sakura and even **Sasuke** watched on.

"LOOK AT THE SKY!! IT'S A FLYING CAT!!" yelled Naruto and Usagi in unison.

"Nani? Nani? Where is it, where's the flying cat? What are you laughing at?" demanded Mina at the two red-faced blondes rolling on the floor gasping for breath.

"Minako, tha---t wo--rks e--very time… Ano, Kakashi-sensei, I think you better get on with the - ahaha - introductions, hahaha," gasped Naruto.

"Right, next up is Pinky," said Kakashi. 'Probably a fan-girl.'

"My name is Haruno Sakura, there's someone I like and he's..." looks at Sasuke and giggles, "My dream is to…" peeks at Sasuke again and giggles, "I dislike Naruto's bakaness!!"

"……"

'**Definitely** a fan-girl…'

Naruto looked put-out but got over it. Usagi and Mina were looking at him and Kakashi and Sasuke were silent.

"Well if that's all, next one is the whiskers one."

"FINALLY, it's about time!! I like ramen, my old friends, hokage-jisan, I dislike the amount of time it takes for cup ramen to fully cook and…."

'Does he think of any more other things than ramen? He used to show promise before……that incident…' thought Kakashi.

"MY DREAM IS TO BECOME THE HOKAGE TO MAKE MORE PEOPLE ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE!!"

'Well, if isn't that interesting… Will have to clarify with Hokage-sama about what happened that time… Or is he, like Usagi, pretending and also like her friends, hiding a secret?' Kakashi thought, eye narrowed. His visible eye looked at Sasuke and said, "You're up, broody!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes, I don't have a dream, just an ambition, that is to avenge my clan and rebuild it." said Sasuke.

Usagi, who could read any aura if she wanted to (A/N: I know, I forgot to put this in, let's just say she knows a lot of skills which she doesn't show, and may reveal them at the appropriate times in the following chapters!!) focused on Sasuke and instantly saw a very dark cloud around him.

'He must hate whoever killed his clan a lot…' she thought.

Inner Sakura, on the other hand, squealed, "Sasuke-kun is so cool!!"

Naruto and Minako, pretended not to care.

Kakashi eyed them for a moment and said, "Tomorrow morning, meet me at the bridge near the training grounds at 7 am. I'll give you guys your proper genin tests and—"

"What d'ya mean, proper genin tests? We graduated from the academy already!!" yelled Naruto with Sakura nodding fiercely.

Sasuke just scowled and Usa and Mina didn't say anything. They knew what Kakashi was trying to do.

Kakashi laughed evilly. "This genin test has a pass rate of 33." Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke, though he didn't show it, panicked. "Yes, it means out of nine teams in your graduating class, only three teams………..pass."

Naruto and Sakura nearly died there. Sasuke, still no emotion and the other two blondes smirked.

"Meet there 7 sharp. I advise you to don't eat breakfast, you might throw up." and with a POOF!! Kakashi disappeared.

"Ja, we'll meet you guys tomorrow morning. We have to catch up with ero-aniki… If we're correct, he'll be at the Hokage's office or that place…" chorused Usa and Mina while running at super speed, leaving a faint trail of dust.

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow too, bye!" And off ran Naruto. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura together.

"Sasuke, do you want to have dinner with me?" asked Sakura nervously.

"No." replied Sasuke. "I'm going home."

"O—okay, then see you tomorrow!!" and then the rosette also went home.

**Elsewhere in Konoha…in the Hokage's Office…**

"Ah, I see, so that is what happened to him. So all the ramen thing and hyper-activeness is just an act, just like Usagi and Mina?" said Kakashi.

Sarutobi sighed. "Yes, it is… Ahh, just the people who want to see you!!"

And right on cue, Rei, Mako, Usa, Mina and Ami appeared (A/N: hey, usa and mina messaged them via telepathy and in short, all the girls went to look for their beloved ero aniki!! Mwahaha, Kakashi is so screwed!!) and glomped him.

"KAKASHI!!"

Hugs

"Are you still into Icha Icha?"

"You are?"

Punch

"How could you?"

Slap

"Why couldn't you give up these four years?"

Pummel

And it goes on…

Behind his desk, Sarutobi looked on with compassion and caressed the top drawer in his desk. 'It wouldn't do to let those girls know about me…' he thought.

When Kakashi was all but a smoking heap, the girls stopped 'attacking' him.

After a while, or should I say a disapproving but amused look from Sarutobi, Usa relented and healed Kakashi.

"Now, let's all go out for a reunion dinner, ero-Kaka!!" said the girls.

"Alright, alright!! Sarutobi-sama, when will it awaken?" replied Kakashi.

"Soon, Kakashi, soon…" sighed Sarutobi.

And with that, the elite(PERVERTED) Jounin and five Huanin level girls left, chatting happily, exchanging stories of what happened in the four years apart, and their new senseis and team mates.

After that, they all went home and slept.

**Thanks to all the gang who gave me their reviews!!**

**Mwahah, sorry for not posting sooner, I'm such a lazy author!! Please review, tell me what you guys think and what I may need to improve on…**

**Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!!**

**Next chapter is on the bell test!! (Duh, OBVIOUSLY!! haha)**

Until next time!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. These animes are copyrighted.

**Chapter Six – Bell Test**

'They're late' thought Sakura and Sasuke in hunger and tiredness. Then an amazing, annoying and reliving sight came to their eyes.

It was Kakashi, all beaten up and dragged by Minako, Usagi and Naruto towards the training grounds, pleading for mercy and the three blondes cackling evilly at the top of their lungs.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. "WHY ARE YOU SOOOOOOOOOO LATE??" shrieked the pink haired banshee, shattering everyone's eardrums for a while.

"Baka banshee, what'd you do that for?" said Usagi after healing everyone from temporary deafness.

"Well, bi—err Tsukino-san, you're all late, and why are you all late?" sneered the banshee.

"Well, if you must know, we were having a tryst…" said Kakashi…….before getting powwed by Minako and Usagi.

"We were not!!" yelled Minako.

"What's a tryst?" asked Usagi out of curiosity. Everyone anime felled. Seriously, this girl….what the f&??

"Anyways we're now commencing our survival test….." said Kakashi.

"Hey how did you get loose?"

"Yeah, we tied you up securely!!"

"Ah….a ninja must keep his secrets…" said Kakashi mysteriously.

"He did a wordless henge-no-jutsu and henged into a tiny caterpillar, crawled out like the worm he is and changed back," said Usagi monotonously.

The others looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kakashi blushed but no one could tell, thanks to his mask. He cleared his throat and took out three bells. "Now, each one of you must get a bell, and the one who doesn't gets sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?" --ignored…

"Three, two, one….. Test start!!" and all ninjas dispersed to hide.

'Good……All hidden…' though Kakashi.

Out of nowhere 3 shurikens (sp?) whipped at him and was about to reach him when he bent down to peer at something on the ground.

'WTF??' three not so sneaky blondes thought. Sasuke smirked.

'This guy is good.' he thought.

'Che…MY Sasuke-kun can do better than THAT!' came our all-knowing pink haired friend.

And now I will skip the whole scene because it will take very long and I am feeling lazy, but know this, Naruto, Usagi, and Minako managed to get a bell while Sasuke and Sakura couldn't. Why? Because they didn't want to lower their pride and work together…yadayadaya..and so on.. Our blondes felt sorry and helped them and they passed as a TEAM.

"Now we are officially team 7!!" said the one-eyed-cyclops.

"Yatta!! Let's get ramen to celebrate!" cried Naruto before getting boinked on the head and death-glared at by Usagi.

"With a lot of vegetables! I promise!!" pleaded Naruto with puppy dog eyes. The others especially emo dude and pink banshee knew no one would fall for it.

"I know you're lying but you will eat vegetables even if I have to force-feed you, you hear me?" growled Usagi.

"Let's go!!"

And everyone, Sasuke and Pinkie grudgingly of course, made their way to the infamous Ichiraku Ramen stand for a hot piping steaming bowl of ramen and then made their way home after saddling Kakashi with the bill.

"Here's the bill," said the old man rather evilly.

Kakashi took it and stared at it, frozen in shock. Naruto had definitely pigged out…The bill was worth the amount of an A-class mission!!

'There goes my Icha icha savings…sobs'

Lucky old man.

Lots of income today...

Poor Kakashi.

**THE END UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

I finally updated after so long…Sorry to keep you waiting.. Please review!!


End file.
